


This is not Casablanca!

by indignantpup



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae being adorable, I love pepigyeom, M/M, Mark is soft for Yugyeom, jinyoung is a jealous idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indignantpup/pseuds/indignantpup
Summary: Jinyoung fell hard for his adorable brat hoobae Yugyeom and doens't know how to act about it.





	1. Jealousy Bite

Nobody said to Jinyoung how difficult it was for a college student majoring in acting to actually get a job. He was near graduation and an opportunity to be more than just the side character nobody cared about was yet to come. He couldn’t remember how many times he was rejected to work in movies and series or even short films by unknown directors. Even after all his sweat and tears spent rehearsing all night and decorating countless scripts the yes was a long dream to come.  
So when he was invited to star the college movie project of the cinema and fashion courses he wouldn’t dare say anything other than “Hell yeah”. Everything was settled and ready to go, with filming scheduled to start near the January holydays. After the realization finally hit him, Jinyoung went straight home and started blabbering to Jaebum about the amazing thing that just happened and why the fuck he was still sleeping at four o’clock in the evening. Jaebum compressed his face in a tired groan and finally sat to listen to his excited roommate tell him all about the amazing crew and outfits he was going to wear for the first day of filming.  
Jaebum was Jinyoung’s senior by a year, though his major was slightly different and he never wanted to pursue a career in acting, much unlike his passionate friend. They knew each other for seven years and did everything together, so rooming in college was just natural. Even though he knew Jinyoung could be excited about his first true job, Jaebum didn’t have the patience to listen to aimless talk when his brain was still asleep and he was working in the night shift at the pub bar that day.  
“Jinyoung-ah, how about we go drinking with Jackson today at the bar?” He asked with a big smile, hiding the distress of having his precious sleep time robbed of him. “The bar? That’s a great idea, really, I should commemorate and drink ‘till I forget my name”, Jinyoung said, and thus, it was decided that they were to meet Jackson at the bar in three hours.  
“Should we bring Youngjae?” Jinyoung inquired after changing to comfortable clothes and sneakers and looking at his image in the hazy mirror they had in the tiny bathroom. “I don’t know, he said he was busy preparing for an upcoming text this week” Jaebum answered while buttoning up his expensive shirt and looking at the time in his new IPhone. After a quick message to their younger and smiling fairy friend, Jinyoung knew Youngjae wasn’t studying at all. “He is just playing games again!” Jinyoung chimed, starting to write a long sermon about how he was irresponsible and didn’t take college serious enough, but was cut short when Jaebum called Youngjae asking him to go to the bar and win free drinks if he could loosen Jinyoung up, who was bitching all the time he was talking on the phone.  
Jaebum and Youngjae just started a rocky and hard relationship after months of flirting and misunderstandings and crappy almost dates, because Jaebum was too shy and dragged Jinyoung along till poor baby Youngjae had the wrong idea they were a thing and all school was talking about it during summer. “You shouldn’t be too lenient with Youngjae, hyung! What is he going to do if he doesn’t pass the finals because of videogames? It isn’t easy majoring in fashion in the first place”, he said exasperated and huffed when Jaebum ignored him, sending hearts to his boyfriend. 

At the bar, Jackson was already gulping beer after beer when the two arrived. Jaebum went to stand behind the counter and only showed his smile when Youngjae came jumping through the door and didn’t even glance at Jinyoung, hurrying to join his adored hyung “Hyung~ I missed you~”. After an embarrassed and happy response from Jaebum, the younger finally went to the round table where Jackson and Jinyoung watched their sappy interaction with hidden smiles.  
“Hello, sunshine” Jackson greeted with a knowing expression and was about to say something inappropriate when Jinyoung put his hands in his waist and announced he got his first ever role in a real movie. After a brief pause and astonished gasps, Youngjae was screaming his congratulations and squirming in his seat while saying that finally someone recognized Jinyoung’s amazing abilities and effort while Jackson was already paying for new drinks and shoving them in his dongsaeng’s direction. Not long after the start of their private partying, two boys who seemed younger wearing flashy clothes and expensive watches and shoes entered the pub and went straight to their small table, sitting comfortably between a shitfaced Jackson and a startled Jinyoung.  
“Bam, Yugyeomie!”, Youngjae smiled widely and put his arm around the thin and bony bodied boy, asking about classes and a trip to Thailand. While he wasn’t sure who the hell were these people and why they had come to sit at their table, with his drunk mind, Jinyoung sort of grasped that they probably were the friends Youngjae used to talk about but he never met.  
“Uh, hi…”, he hesitantly spoke to the taller boy next to him, trying to look less drunk than he certainly was.  
“Uh, hi”, the other replied with a funny smile that made Jinyoung more comfortable “I’m sorry if I’m being rude here, but who are you?”, Jinyoung said with slurred voice. To that, the black haired boy said with a smile that he was friends with Youngjae, first year of college and majoring fashion together with the other one called Bambam.  
“Oh, so that’s how you know Youngjae, huh…”, Jinyoung commented dumbly and looked to all the places inside for inspiration to spark a conversation. He was feeling nervous and he knew it wasn’t just the shame he felt knowing he was drunk off his ass in front of a bunch of teenagers. No, it was the tingling sensation that started spreading in his body the moment he laid eyes in the tall boy seated next to him. Kim Yugyeom was just his type. Tall, slender body, with a curvy waistline and broad shoulders. Even though his smile was cute, the curvature of his jaw was sharp and masculine and the bright eyes that looked at Jinyoung were hidden slightly by the long, fluffy dark hair. He could be a model, Jinyoung though, contemplating on how true it was that everyone who did fashion were so goddam handsome.  
He looked at his friends pandering around drunk, and suddenly felt the need to stand straighter and be more presentable in front of Yugyeom, if not to give an example as his sunbae, to at least not look like a miserable weirdo that went drinking to forget his miserable ass college life. Totally not because Yugyeom seemed so well off right at the start of academic life and he was feeling like a failure by comparison.  
If Yugyeom noticed the tenseness that overcame the older boy he didn’t commented on it and stretched his arm to grab a can of beer and gulp down almost all of it, letting Jinyoung see the incredible sexy movements his Adam’s apple did. Snapping out of the trance he had been, Jinyoung attempted to start a conversation again, because everyone else was completely smashed or too busy shouting and stumbling to actually understand anything. Yugyeom turned his body to give all his attention to the other boy and nodded enthusiastically at everything said to him. Jinyoung thought that maybe he was just being polite to his elder, but when he did answer, he realized that Yugyeom probably was just shy towards people he hadn’t met before, but nonetheless seemed interested in the ramblings Jinyoung spouted about acting and movies and geeky knowledge of cult classic films.  
Jinyoung couldn’t deny how charmed he was by the big cute smile that would scrunch up Yugyeom’s nose and make his eyes close tightly, laughing adorably at any nonsense Jinyoung came up with just so he could savor that smile a little longer. His wavering eyes would stare at the youngest when he looked across the table to answer Bambam or Youngjae and subtly come closer to his face claiming he wasn’t listening well because of their noisy friends.  
At the end of their drinks, when Jaebum was already seething with anger because of all the mess they made in his workplace, Jinyoung got up, trying to be the responsible mom he was, and called for taxis to fetch everyone and guide them to the dormitories. Yugyeom, who wasn’t that drunk, helped grab the others and stuff them in the cab together, giving instructions to the driver and going back to pay for the drinks and apologize for the ruckus.  
Only then he noticed that Jinyoung was still very much there and drunk, looking at him with glassy half closed eyes and a smirk.  
“Hyung, what are you doing here? You should have gone with them in the taxi”, the younger said, worried. “I couldn’t let you be here alone, and besides, I live with that scary dude over there”, Jinyoung pointed at Jaebum, who was cleaning their mess while murmuring curses.  
“Oh, then are you going with him?”, the younger asked and put his leather jacket on, ruffling his long fingers through his hair, thinking for a moment “Do you want me to give you a ride? I have a car, and I’m not drunk, so don’t worry”, he added when he saw Jinyoung’s tight expression.  
“Every drunk say they are not drunk when they drive”, he said firmly and went to grab Yugyeom’s arm “You know, we could go for a night snack and walk home. It’s not that far and I’m feeling high.”  
Yugyeom paused and looked at his hyung, probably thinking it wasn’t a good idea to let the older boy walk around in his state, so he just waved his head no and told Jaebum he was going to give Jinyoung a ride home, walking to the exit and dragging the other along.  
Not long after, they were parked in the dormitory garage and Jinyoung was left feeling bitter and wronged. Time had passed way too fast and he didn’t want to admit he expected the younger to offer to go to his room with him.  
“We arrived, hyung, you can go”, he innocently said, not seeing the unsatisfied expression Jinyoung had “Yeah, I’m going, you can relax”, he said curtly and opened the door, stomping away and leaving a confused Yugyeom behind. 

When Jinyoung woke up sensing his head was about to have a violent throb, he regretted ever agreeing to go drinking last night. He seriously considered skipping his day and sleep until tomorrow, but remembered he was the main character of an upcoming movie and forced himself to get up and go brush his teeth and wash the hangover off of him. He packed his bag with hot coffee and a scrawny toast and went for another day of college dying.  
The classroom was full of pessimistic people, all knowing future wouldn’t be bright for anyone in there if they didn’t have contacts or someone already famous in the family, and the air was so dense and toxic that Jinyoung started feeling his body sunk in the uncomfortable chair. Flipping the pages uninterested, the brown haired boy started to ask himself why the hell he decided that being an actor was a good idea. He couldn’t wait for his class be done with so he could go meet the crew responsible for their movie. For the thousandth time Jinyoung read that script and became fascinated with it. The story was about a young model that started to become mad because of the cruelties of the modeling world, ending up killing himself. It was thick, morbid and just had the right amount of adrenaline drama Jinyoung needed. He didn’t know since when he was in the room where they would have their meeting, he was just there.  
Everyone was fashionable and had a sophisticated mien that finally mad Jinyoung feel like he was truly meant to be there. Saying hi’s and hello’s to all the people and gasping and squeaking at every piece of clothing and scenery that was brought to the room, the man thought that no day could compare to this day, until he heard a muffled little laugh, strident and thin, from a voice he immediately recognized as being from the charming young boy he met yesterday at the bar. He couldn’t believe the first time and just stood there petrified, gaping at the tall maknae and scurrying off to punch his own face. It wasn’t enough to make a joke of himself in front of him yesterday, he just had to scream and fan boy when Yugyeom was watching. The memories in the back of his mind all came back at once and again he was mortified and ashamed. He couldn’t accept the fact he was less than perfect in front of the smirking boy, so cool and handsome in his smart suit and slicked hair. No, Park Jinyoung was serious and responsible with the vibes of a coolheaded hyung. No way in hell Yugyeom should think he was a lazy mess at home, leaving his socks everywhere and waking up with a gag bedhead.  
“Hi, hyung”, Yugyeom went to him with a smug smile. Jinyoung thought hard on how to deal with that, but was left wandering because the youngest passed right through him and forgot he existed as soon as a blonde shortie appeared in the room, carrying in his back a guitar case and flashing a big eye smile at Yugyeom. Jinyoung didn’t know how to deal with THAT. That greeting wasn’t meant for him and maybe the boy wasn’t even aware of his presence. Jinyoung chewed his lip, summoning his grumpy face and averting his eyes from the two boys laughing and hugging. Instead, he went to Youngjae, his cute dongsaeng the only familiar face that greeted him warmly.  
“Hello, hyung! Why the long face?”, he asked with a worried frown and opened his arms so Jinyoung could hide his face from the world.  
“Nothing… Just not feeling well”, he murmured weakly and gathered his thoughts one more time “Who is that?”, he pointed with his chin to the blonde smiling man.  
“Oh that? That’s Mark-hyung. He is older than you, hyung”, Youngjae answered promptly in the same dense and foolishly way that prevented him from noticing the stark stiffness that overtook Jinyoung’s body “And what is he doing here? Part of the staff?”, he quivered, wishing Youngjae answered a light-hearted no and they could forget the blondie and move on with their lives.  
“Yeah, he is responsible for making the soundtrack. He majors in music and I think he’s going to graduate this year?”, Youngjae shook his head uncertainly and patted Jinyoung’s shoulder “Why? Do you know him from somewhere?”, to which Jinyoung giggled hysterically and snorted a no, why?  
“I think he is Yugyeom’s childhood friend. They always are huddled together whenever I see them”, Youngjae added innocently, causing another ugly turmoil to rise up in Jinyoung’s stomach. He swallowed bitter spit and looked at the two again, trying to remember why the hell should he care. He shouldn’t, so he turned his head and went for the clothes displayed beautifully in the orange couch in the corner. 

In the meeting Jinyoung discovered that Yugyeom was actually the main stylist that chose all the outfits which would be featured in the movie. He didn’t want to admit – because it kind of felt like he lost – but Jinyoung was pretty impressed with the youngest taste in clothing. The sets of clothing were all extremely fashionable and stood out, but were at the same time simple and really fitted in with the character’s personality. It was good and all, but the fact that he needed to see Yugyeom while doing his work was what he didn’t need in order to get distracted. Even most so when Mark Tuan did the favor of laying in the youngest shoulders and giggled and acted cute towards him. Jinyoung was extremely bothered by that. And yes, he kept hissing and cursing throughout his practice, looking at the pair every two seconds with the corner of his eyes.  
It wasn’t long that Youngjae started getting really troubled by the shitty attitude his hyung was showing and decided to call Jaebum and beg for his help. Not ten minutes had passed when Im Jaebum appeared, kissing his boyfriend and then going to where grumpy Jinyoung was sitting in the couch, wheezing in displeasure. 

“So, tell me, what the fuck is your deal?”, he asked with an impatient growl. “What do you mean?”, Jinyoung retorted angrily and looked at Jaebum with creased eyebrows. “I said, what the fuck is the problem here. Why are you making everyone uncomfortable with your tantrums instead of working whatever the problem is?”, Jaebum cut to the point, not letting Jinyoung interrupt him.  
Jinyoung looked around the room, catching Youngjae looking at them with terrified eyes and turning unnaturally when being caught eavesdropping. Jinyoung sighed and got up, shrugging his shoulders tiredly and grabbing JB’s hand, guiding him to the corridor.  
“Look… I’m not in the right mood right now”, he snarled and avoided the eyes of his friend. “Oh yeah? No kidding. You are acting like a child that got its toy taken”, Jaebum responded with a barely contained laugh.  
Jinyoung looked at him with eyes simmering of annoyance and seated his butt down at the floor, hiding his face long enough so he could gather his thoughts. Then he buried his face in his hands and stayed quiet and small, making Jaebum squat and ruffle his friend’s hair, trying to console him.  
“I don’t know why I’m so pissed, hyung… It’s just, I was so excited, you know? For this opportunity and then that Mark came and just squashed any hope I had of having fun while acting”, he whispered hurt and balled his fists, pressing them hastily against his eyes as he let out an uneven breath.  
“Jinyoungie… I think we both know that Mark isn’t the real problem here. And by the way, who is Mark?”, Jaebum asked carefully whilst patting Jinyoung’s head.  
“He’s Yugyeom’s childhood friend. And a fucking annoying bastard”, muttered Jinyoung, while standing up and stomping his feet out of frustration.  
“Yeah, well… I guess that’s it”, Jaebum waved his hair with a sigh and looked at his roommate “I can’t believe you are doing this scene because you want to be filled with that brat’s dick”, he chuckled loud enough that the students passing started to look at them.  
“Oh my god, shut it!”, Jinyoung threw himself at Jaebum, forcing his mouth shut with both hands “It’s not like that! I just find it to be unprofessional the way they keep flirting with no regard to everyone else!”.  
Of course he was jealous, that was clear as a day. But Jinyoung didn’t want to admit he was crushing in a fresh out of school kid taller and coolest than him after only one meeting. He let go of Jaebum mouth, pleading with his eyes for the oldest to just stay quiet and forget everything said. Jaebum nodded his head, still wearing that goddam smirk and looked at his friend while crossing his arms.  
“Ok, I won’t get in your tail about your teenager crush, but don’t get salty with Youngjae. This is your work, control your dick”, the oldest flared his nostrils with a big sigh and sent a message in his phone “I will be eating lunch with Youngjae”, he stated and ignored Jinyoung indignant groan.  
“Who can’t control their dick now??”, he snorted with disgust, wondering what he was supposed to do now that he couldn’t go back home after class. 

After pacing in the library reading books and laying face flat in table, Jinyoung gave up on trying to complete his assignment due to next week and trotted along the cafeteria to get a good and hot cup of coffee, waiting for Jackson sparring training to be over so he could crash in his king sized bed. The coffee tasted like mud and that did wonders to the already peeved face Jinyoung had. He sat in the stairs, taking turns looking the people passing by and rubbing his arm irritably.  
He was almost giving up waiting when Yugyeom entered with a toothy smile on his face and Bambam loitering behind, barking laughs at whatever rubbish they were discussing. Jinyoung was immediately tetchy and dumbfounded of himself for feeling that tickling sensation in his chest at the sight of the maknae. He started to scratch his nose in an attempt of becoming invisible and disappear when they were buying their cookies. But that wasn’t what life had stored for him. Yugyeom saw Jinyoung clumsily trying to conceal himself and went dandling towards him.  
“Hyung, hi! What are you doing here alone?”, he asked with a bright voice and smiling eyes and looked over his shoulder to Bambam, gesturing for him to go on ahead.  
“Uh, hi… I’m just, you know… Having my coffee break”, Jinyoung teetered and felt the will to punch his stupid face.  
“I was going to ask you before, but do you want to come to the gathering of the fashion graduation? My sunbae is going to give a speech, but will have free drinks, so you are welcome”, Yugyeom said, missing how Jinyoung’s heart skipped a bit at the invite.  
“Sure, of course. I can go”, he feigned a neutral voice and smiled back at the taller boy “You are going to fetch me? Or must I go there by myself?”, he asked with a charming smile and pointed glare.  
“I’ll drive you, if that’s ok. I mean, I was the one who asked you and everything else”, Yugyeom said, scratching his neck shyly and Jinyoung almost screeched at the adorable gesture.  
“You won’t bring your friend? The one who came at the meeting today?”, Jinyoung off-handedly asked, drinking his coffee with a false sassy smirk and looking at any sign of reaction from Yugyeom.  
“Mark-hyung? No, he doesn’t like partying and gets sleepy when he drinks, and I can’t look after him today”, Yugyeom answered, looking pensive for a moment.  
“Oh, but you can look after me?”, the shorter asked with a grin and arched brows.  
“I mean, hyung can hold his liquor well…”, Yugyeom faltered, wiggling his hands in the sleeve of his coat nervously.  
“Yeah, I can. If you get drunk hyung will take care of you”, Jinyoung purred teasingly and felt the satisfaction of seeing the youngest cheeks get tinged with red. He was so fucking adorable he couldn’t stand it.  
“Hyung, don’t play with me! I’ll be waiting for you tonight. Send me a message when you are ready, the party starts at eight”, Yugyeom explained and showed his phone, tipping for Jinyoung to look for his contact information in the group chat and scurried off to meet Bambam.  
Jinyoung smiled pleased and saved Yugyeom’s contact information with two hearts, looking dreamily at the screen and leap cheerfully from the stairs, wandering off to the library and humming happily.


	2. Easy as that?

Yugyeom was feeling strange for a few days now. He felt people looking at him and that made him incredibly nervous. He didn’t know the cause of all this attention was because he became the youngest student in their college history winning an international prize for a designing project. He was way too innocent, sometimes kind of naïve, and because of that, everyone was always picking on him and making him do stuff.  
“They envy you, Yugy-ah…”, Bambam let out an irritated breath while scratching his injured arm.  
“But I’m not anything special, why would people be envious?”, he answered with a frustrated sigh, after having to do the extra work of some sunbaes.  
“You know what you need to do? Tell all of this assholes to fuck off and do their damn job!”, his friend said, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, lacing one arm around Yugyeom’s shoulders “Since you are such a goody-two-shoes, let’s go drinking then. Youngjae messaged me a while ago asking for us to go to a bar, but I declined when you were stuck to the desk all day”.  
“Oh… But it’s been some time now… Didn’t he go home already?”, Yugyeom pondered, walking a little faster, thanking Youngjae for the excuse to go drinking. 

When they got at the bar, they found their friend already quite drunk, tipsy talking to other two young men next to him at the table. Yugyeom’s eyes traveled to the faces of the two, instantly noticing that the shortest was so out of sorts that he couldn’t make sense of anything he said. Yugyeom’s first thought was to go straight to Youngjae’s embrace and whine about his life, but in the corner of his eyes, he could feel Jaebum staring daggers at him. He wondered where to sit, looking helpless at the drunken bunch and heaving a sigh. Plastering a smile on his face, he gave the swaying brown-haired boy a chance, and prostrated himself shyly besides the stranger.  
Hesitating on whether he was courageous enough to grab a drink without knowing anyone except Youngjae, Yugyeom kept staring at the bottles as if he was having an epiphany, lifting his arm just to put it tensely back at his side. He then observed the boy next to him, trying to put on a serious face even though he was obviously drunk. Yugyeom thought it was extremely cute how Jinyoung – he learned his name – was desperately trying to force him to believe he wasn’t so drunk he started to stagger and fall every time he moved to look at him.  
Yugyeom prepared to entertain his drunk hyung with fake smiles and pleasantries, throwing away the peaceful night he wanted. Feeling weary and resigned to this fate, he ended up finding himself quite fascinated, listening eagerly to every world Jinyoung said. He could infer a lot of little habits the brown-haired boy had: how he would fidget with his fingers when explaining about something difficult his drunk self couldn’t get right, how he would look at the person he was talking to directly in their eyes, with that intense stare that could pin Yugyeom down, how his sultry, low and suave voice made him jitter in front of him.  
That’s why when he learned Jinyoung would be working in the movie project, Yugyeom thought the best way to come to his senses and calm down was to just avoid Jinyoung entirely. He could feel the older’s eyes on him the entire time and wondered if he remembered everything from the night before. When he was on the verge of fainting from nervousness, his adored Mark-hyung appeared to save the day.  
Mark Tuan was his childhood friend and used to act as his older brother, adopting the maknae and pampering him every day with chocoshakes, smiling brightly at everything Yugyeom said. As time passed, Mark’s cute little brother grown up to be taller and broader making Mark by comparison just a skinny, delicate flower. Those who didn’t know the blonde boy could mistakenly think that he was a weak, reserved boy, not knowing a savage side he wouldn’t show unless someone threatened the happiness of his beloved little brother.  
In the end of the day, whoever, Yugyeom still felt the indescribable desire to speak again with Jinyoung. He wanted to get to know him better, to talk and listen to him. That’s why when he saw the older sitting alone in the cafeteria, arms trying to hide his face, Yugyeom grew tired of treating his feelings in a shitty way and went there with confidence. He definitely didn’t imagine he would be teased and end up so red Bambam screamed “ewwww” when he got back uneasy on his feet. 

Jinyoung went hopping to Jackson’s class right after he got hold of him. His shorter, black-haired and loud friend was finishing his shower after practice and let out a squirmy, teasing yelp, crossing his arms over his chest like he was being abused. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and sat in a near bench, taking out his phone.  
“Why the hell were you unreachable when I needed you?”, Jinyoung pouted and waited for a good enough reason to be stood up for almost three hours.  
“I’m sorry, Jinyoungie, daddy was busy today”, Jackson sinuously went to get his towel, kissing wet Jinyoung’s forehead.  
“Yeah, right. I bet you were screwing around again!”, Jinyoung shrieked with laughter and crossed his legs “That’s not why I’m here. I need to crash at your house and sleep for at least two hours so I can go to the college fashion event that’s happening tonight.”  
“Since when were you interested in fashion?”, Jackson pointed, changing his briefs and putting on some large jeans that made him look taller, black t-shirt and a cap with his surname in it.  
“Since I discovered there is a cutie first-year and I’m in the middle of a hunt”, the younger said with a smirk and adjusted the buttons of his white singlet “Do you know Kim Yugyeom?”, he asked.  
“Who doesn’t know that brat? People were saying things like he’s a prodigy or something. I saw him sometimes in the dance club. Boy got rhythm”, he whistled to provoke his friend.  
“Take your eyes off him”, Jinyoung smiled “That kid’s mine”, and they went to Jackson’s little apartment while exchanging insults. 

Jinyoung suddenly couldn’t sleep, even though he stolen Jackson’s bed and was just lying there, looking at the ceiling for one hour in the dark. He then gave up sleeping and picked his phone, starting the first stalker steps towards learning everything he could about Yugyeom before their meeting. Remembering what Jackson told him about the dance club, he inserted Yugyeom’s name in the dance lessons site search bar and found out Yugyeom wasn’t simply going to classes to kill time, but rather, the boy had won a countless number of awards and competitions, and one look at one of the videos of him dancing, Jinyoung knew he was a dancing machine.  
“This fucker is perfect”, Jinyoung gasped disbelievingly, turning in bed so he could see the video in HD “Why the hell haven’t I heard of him sooner?”.  
And remembering Jaebum, that definitely knew him because of Youngjae, Jinyoung sent a mean message to his roommate and decided to look at himself in the giant mirror Jackson had in the wardrobe.  
One of the things he was confident on was his body. Jinyoung wanted to be able to be the center of attention when on stage, so he dedicated himself to bulking up and sooner had a perfect chiseled body, skin shimmering with cream products he spent a fortune online. Besides his acting skills, often labeled as intense and clean, Jinyoung overall just had this image of a charming prince, or your serious faced hot boss you wanted to screw in the office.  
All these traits together made Jinyoung cocky and teasing, always wanting to show others how he wasn’t cut out for this shit of a life he had. Nonetheless, under all the thick skin he created to survive in the show business, the brown-haired boy really was just an excited movie nerd, with a dream to be a successful actor since the kindergarten play when he got the leading role. And for some reason he opened up easily, laying his heart bare for Yugyeom to see. He didn’t know why, he just felt like the younger was going to listen to him, and he did. Not to say he was a cute kid to boot, and Jinyoung hadn’t felt that sparkly tickling sensation since his short-lived crush on Jackson, before he actually knew how he was like. 

When he finally managed to go to his apartment without throwing up listening to the Jaes fucking, Jinyoung growled at the sight of them kissing disgustingly in the couch, not stopping to make comments and going straight to his room so he could get ready.  
The bath was a long session of thinking useless shit, feeling nervous and regretting accepting the invitation in the first place. The simple thought of being a stuttering mess in front of that amazing and gorgeous younger boy, whom he met when a drunk mess… Not his ideal date program, that’s for sure.  
Choosing his outfit was yet another trial, shoveling aside all his new clothes and picking carefully the brand suit he bought to use in his graduation after three months of eating cup noodles for breakfast, lunch and dinner.  
He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling slightly more confident in his appearance and general behavior, saying to himself not to forget to watch his mouth, because he had the terrible habit of teasing people he liked.  
When he finally descended the stairs, he started to wonder if he would wait for such a long time he would sit in the sidewalk and Yugyeom would meet him pathetically crouching down in the dirty ground, being less awesome and worthy than the fashionable models Yugyeom certainly had as friends. He didn’t stopped fretting until he saw the youngest nervously pacing around, murmuring to himself and stopping with his cheeks bright red when he was found out.  
“Oh, hyung… Hi!”, he said a bit louder than normal, coughing to clear his throat and finishing “I didn’t know which was your apartment and… Well, I’m sorry”, he added with a mortified expression, as if he was wishing to go back in time and slap his face.  
Jinyoung immediately wondered why in the hell he was so edgy and anxious to meet this sweet, precious child, standing in front of him with trembling eyes like a skittish chick, awkwardly fumbling around with his fingers and unable to hold his gaze long enough without blushing madly and sighing overwhelmed by his on posture. Maybe because he was all day listening to people talk about how amazing that boy was, Jinyoung was starting to feel like he didn’t deserve him somehow.  
“It’s alright, Yugyeom-ah, I hope you didn’t wait for long… “, he said with a gentle smile, finding that tall boy a lot lovelier and small all of a sudden “I’m happy you invited me”, he said, walking towards the other while fixing his hair, pushed to the back, delivering a perfect view to his face, brimming with a subtle bubbly happiness that tightened his chest.  
“Ah, no… I didn’t wait long…”, the younger replied startled and seeing his hyung well for the first time, showed a small touched smile “I’m happy you accepted my invitation… I mean, it isn’t really a common place to invite someone I just met… I hope you won’t get bored”, he sighed after breathing too rapidly and directed the older to his car parked at the end of the street “Let’s go, then…”.  
Jinyoung went after him, and walking side by side, he could steal a few glances of Yugyeom’s profile, not being even a bit disappointed by the gracious and glistening eyes he has, which gave him a sort of childish, cute demeanor, more evident when he speaks. How he could change to a sexy slasher hot hunk in the span of a second was something beyond Jinyoung.  
The whole trip to the event was filled with nonstop conversation about the silliest things, and then rather profound reflections about life. Jinyoung was so happy to have someone to talk about the better color of socks for gray suits and the wisest observations about world’s economy that for a moment he forgot they were going to a party full of people, so reaching their destination left him feeling a bit hesitant to give up the private time they had.  
Yugyeom opened up the biggest smile and got out of the car in a hurry to congratulate his friend, the guy that was going to do the speech thing. Jinyoung was chipper and smiley, but the moment he realized he was the odd one in that place, and Yugyeom was pandering around hugging and laughing at things people said to him, he very quickly became sour.  
Everyone would spare him a glance and say a polite “hi” before hanging themselves in Yugyeom’s arms like he was some kind of superstar. But what really got Jinyoung to start glaring, was the fact that Yugyeom just allowed the physical contact and even encouraged it. What the hell was he supposed to think?  
After some guy just put his arm around Yugyeom’s waist, Jinyoung had enough. Saying he was going to get a drink to anyone in particular, he stomped off to a corner and gulped all the drinks that seemed alcoholic. Before long he was hazed and unbalanced on his feet. He could listen to the clamor of people when the speech-guy finished talking, getting out of the stage amidst applause and congratulatory cheers. The only thing Jinyoung saw was Yugyeom walking towards the guy, embracing him with a happy smile that he never showed him. It wasn't just a happy smile, it was a smile that crinkled his eyes and scrunched his nose and it was so cute and unfair that he didn't ever show anymore than nervousness in front of Jinyoung that the older simply stole a bottle of vodka and started to stagger away from there, intending to go to his room and drink himself senseless. He didn't know why he was so irritated nor why he should care whom Yugyeom would embrace even when he was the one Yugyeom invited. Without telling anyone he decided to go home, Jinyoung started to walk quickly, trying to hide his face like it was going to make some difference. Yugyeom was smiling to what his friend was saying when he realized Jinyoung was jogging to the nearest exit. He didn't understand why he would do such a thing, but then ir downed on him that he left Jinyoung alone to fraternize with people the older didn't know, and the worst, he didn't even try to introduce him.

Apologizing to everyone for the sudden need to leave, he chased Jinyoung out of the venue and caught up to him only when they reached the dormitories. Yugyeom remembered his car was left behind, but kept running until Jinyoung got fed up and turned around with a deadly stare.

"Why do you keep following me?", he asked with his voice elevated.

"Why did you leave without saying anything?", Yugyeom hit back, crossing his arms in indgnancy.

"Really? Are you really asking me that?", Jinyoung snorted angrily, looking at the other with his brows creased "Because you invited me and left me by myself! So why did you even bother inviting me in the first place? Go back to your friend and smile some more!", he spit out and immediately regretted. He didn't want to sound so possessive and petty; Yugyeom was just congratulating his friend and Jinyoung was having a jealous fit. "You know what, forget it... I'm drunk and don't know what I am talking about", Jinyoung said quietly, lowing his eyes to the pavement.

Yugyeom looked stunned at the words tossed at him, feeling the knot in his stomach constrict when he saw the sad look Jinyoung showed him. He gulped loudly, checking to see if they were alone. 

"Hyung... Am I right to assume that... You are jealous?", he asked in a low voice, looking pointedly at the other boy.

Jinyoung froze, trying to come up with some excuse to his poor behaviour; he couldn't think straight when Yugyeom eyed him so intensely and when his head was fuzy because of alcohol, but most of all: how could he, Park Jinyoung, tell this kid he was harbouring a crush that made him stupidly jealous of everyone who talked to Yugyeom? No, he couldn't do it. 

"Hyung...?", Yugyeom repeated, walking forward a little bit "Why aren't you saying anything?", the boy inquired, a flick of hope in his eyes. He knew Jinyoung wouldn't lift his eyes to look at him, so he took a deep breath and closed the distance between the two "I'm going to kiss you, if you don't want to, turn your face the other way", Yugyeom said and went to cup Jinyoung's face with both hands, though he did it delicately, caressing the older's cheeks while he got closer. 

Jinyoung's brain was as good as dead in that moment. He couldn't start to fathom what in the fresh was happening right now. Yugyeom wanted to kiss him? Like, what? In one moment he was fretting about the attitude the youngest had with other people, and now the boy was going to kiss him out of nowhere? What? Did that mean Yugyeom liked him just as he liked him? 

All thoughts ceased when their lips pressed together calmly, brushing just barely, just so Jinyoung could feel the warmth of Yugyeom's soft lips. Jinyoung felt like he was levitating, fluttering his eyes shut when the kiss intensified after Yugyeom realized the other wasn't going to turn his face away. 

"I wanted to do this ever since we talked at the pub", he murmured, still pressing his lips tenderly to Jinyoung's. 

Jinyoung couldn't believe what he heard, were they really kissing in front of the apartment? Easy as that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I just felt numb inside and all the creativity went down the drain. This chapter is shitty, I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic in here so forgive me if it's strange or anything... English isn't my first language, so sorry if there's any mistakes TT enjoy reading, I love pepigyeom and they are way too unexplored.


End file.
